


For The Love Of The King

by Rainia_Nytewolf1



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainia_Nytewolf1/pseuds/Rainia_Nytewolf1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry had hoped that keeping Jane a secret would cause the people to rally to their new queen. He never counted on Anne earning the love of the people. Seeing that their king already has a new queen in mind, the people begin to rally to Anne's cause, demanding that she be declared innocent and remain their Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kittenallie on fanfiction.net as she was my 50th reviewer on The Definition of Love.

Kittenallie was my 50th reviewer and she requested I do her 'Jane the Concubine' Challenge. I immediately fell in love with the premise and the story began sprouting in my head. I do have the basic outline for the next chapter of Back to the Beginning started, so never fear loves, I will get it written and hopefull up Wed night. Once again, some dialouge taken directly from Season Two of the Tudors, epsiode 2.08, 2.09, and 2.10 to be specific.

WARNING - PART OF THIS STORY DEALS WITH MISCARRIAGE AND THE DEATH OF A CHILD! If you are senstive to this kind of thing in any way, please turn back now. You have been warned.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Edward Seymour knew he was an ambitious man. His father was content to remain a knight, living out his years at Wulf Hall, never wanting more than what God had already seen fit to bless him with. His sons were both strong and healthy and while his daughter didn't have many prospects, she was a lady in waiting to two queens now.

Now, however, everything was different. The king's affection for Anne Boleyn was quickly cooling. She'd failed to give him a son like she'd practically boasted she would, giving him only another daughter. He had eyes and ears all over court and when news reached him that the king was turning his attention to his sister, well everything changed. The Boleyn family had prospered greatly while the king's attention was held by Anne, so why shouldn't his family prosper likewise now that his attention was on Jane?

That creepy old bat who lived on the outskirts of his family's property had assured him this would work. No doubt she assumed he had a bastard on the way and wanted to get rid of it. He'd kept his face hidden, so the woman could not run telling tales of how he'd come to her about herbs to terminate a pregnancy. Now, the question was how to carry out his plan. Anne was in confinement, having very nearly lost the child she carried once when the king had been knocked senseless during a joust. At the recommendation of the court physicians, she was now confined to her bed so she would not miscarry. Her food was tasted in the kitchens before being sent up to her, so he supposed that he could hire someone to put it in afterwards while it made its way to her chambers.

Jane would never have done it, even had she still been in the queen's service. Apparently, she'd seen his sister sitting on the king's knee and had become hysterical, demanding she leave her service at once. They'd given her a calming draught, according to one of the page boy's who was in his employ. Maybe the boy would know someone who could put the herbs in her food? Or mayhap the boy would do it himself; Edward could tell him they were simply to help enhance the flavor. Smirking, he went in search of the young lad.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hours later, a searing pain caused Anne to cry out as she woke. No, no, no! This couldn't be happening! Screaming desperately, she glanced down at herself as her maids rushed in and saw the bright red blood soaking through her dressing gown. Rising to her knees, Anne grabbed at her belly, pleading for the young boy she knew she carried within her womb to stay with her. Alas, it was not to be and moments later, her precious boy, her savior was dead.

Her ladies all gave her sympathetic looks as they helped clean her up, changing the sheets on the bed to be burned and putting Anne into a clean dressing gown. A steaming cup of herbal tea was pressed into her hands as she was put back into bed. Her boy was dead. The thought echoed in her head and she fought desperately to hold back the tears threatening to overwhelm her.

"His Majesty, the king!"

At the heralds cry, Anne looked up as her husband limped slowly into the room. He looked as though he'd aged ten years, walking like an old man instead of the young one he still was. "You've lost my boy," the words are said in a low tone, but the barb in them is clear. "I cannot speak of it, the loss is too great. But I see now that God will not grant me any male children. When you are better, I will speak to you."

"It's not all my fault! You have no one to blame but yourself for this. I was distressed to see you with that wench, Jane Seymour," she told him, unable to hold back the tears.

It becomes clear to her that Henry does not want or intend to hear it, as he turns and limps from the room. Sobbing, she curls up on her great bed, wondering how this could have happened. She'd done nothing wrong, so why was God punishing her like this? First, her husband was beginning to leave her for another woman, and now she'd lost her little boy. Tears streamed freely down her face as she sobbed heartily into her pillow.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You will be my Queen," Henry tells Jane excitedly as they walk through the garden around her family's estate. He'd ridden there almost immediately after leaving Anne's side, not wanting to be around her. Her brother walked a discreet distance behind, acting as chaperone. To avoid the rumors that might swirl about Jane, he'd decreed to her and her family that he would never be alone with her. "We will all travel by barge to Hampton Court and our betrothal will be formally announced. Enough of that, what would you like to talk about sweetheart?"

Jane smiles serenely, the thought of being queen an enticing one. She hadn't believed her brother at first, when he told her it was obvious that she would be the next queen, but now it seemed to be that he was right. Henry wanted her as his queen. "I would like to talk about your daughter, Mary. When I am Queen, I should hope to see her reinstated as heir apparent."

Henry scowled, his mood rapidly darkening. Why should she bother to worry about his bastard daughter? "You should advance our children," he replies decisively, waving the thought away casually. "I want a new beginning, a renaissance. And you will be the one to give it to me."


	2. Chapter Two

Anne knew what would happen to her long before the guards appeared at her chamber doors. The moment she'd awoken to the terrifying gush of blood and pain, the sign that her baby - her precious boy - leaving her, she'd known Henry would seek to set her aside. The look in Henry's eyes when he'd come to see her afterwards had said it all. Numbness had crept upon her in that moment, leaving her unable to feel much of anything except the overwhelming sorrow at the loss of her child. Her only hope of salvation had left her, and with it the last of Henry's love.

Acknowledging that it was likely Henry would see her dead, rather than set aside like Katherine, she'd begun concentrating on the salvation of her soul. Alms that she normally distributed to the poor in her name she'd had doubled and even now, her ladies were working their fingers practically to the bone to try to make as many garments as possible that would be handed out as well. Even as her hands went through the practiced motions of making shirts, she silently prayed for herself and for Elizabeth. When Katherine had been set aside, Mary had been declared a bastard. Would the same fate await Elizabeth, or would Henry be rid of the both of them permanently? Her own life no longer mattered to her, she realized with a slight start. If Henry wanted her dead, there would be no one that could stop him.  
The sudden pounding on the doors caused everyone to freeze and look up from their work nervously. Cousin Madge looked at her, sorrow clearly etched in her gentle eyes. With a nod, Anne silently gave her permission and Madge dutifully rose to answer the door. Cromwell swept in, followed by four of the kings guard. "Master Cromwell," Anne greets, nodding at the man's bow.

"Your Majesty, I have here a warrant for your arrest on charges of adultery and treason. You are to be conducted at once to the Tower," Cromwell intoned gravely, looking directly at Anne as though daring her to challenge his authority.

Several of her ladies began opening weeping, but Anne simply stood and stared back at the king's secretary, whom she'd once believed to be on her side. "If that is His Majesty's wish," she agreed, her voice steady even though she was shaking violently on the inside. "Nan, bring me my cloak."

Tears streaming down her cheeks, Nan curtsied before she fetched the ermine-trimmed velvet cloak that Anne favored. Choking back a sob, the young woman fastened it about the queen's shoulders, smoothing it gently and carefully arranging it just so. "Majesty," she whispered with another curtsy, before stepping away with a hand pressed to her mouth.

"Gentlemen," Anne said, looking directly at the guards who were beginning to look distinctly uncomfortable. With her dignity wrapped around her like the cloak she now wore, she exited the queen's apartments, silently wondering if she'd ever return alive.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The procession leading her out of the castle was silent, which Anne was absurdly grateful for. As they came to the castle doors, an odd sound reached her ears. What on earth...? she wondered, even as the doors were opened and the procession exited. The noise suddenly became louder, growing more so as they proceeded. "God save Queen Anne!" came hundreds of voices, each shouting different variations. For a split second, Anne felt as though she couldn't even breathe. The people were... rising up for her? She wondered half-hysterically for a moment if this was all some bizarre dream, brought on by one of Dr. Lincare's medicines.  
More guards opened the gates and the ones surrounding her had to push many people back, using not only physical force but harsh words as well. Some of them got through long enough to touch her cloak or her hand, all of them calling for God to bless her and keep her. Several spoke out against Jane Seymour, crying out that she was nothing more than a whore out to steal the king from his queen.

Was this a sign? she wondered, staring around at the people who just three years ago had decried her as a harlot, an usurper of Queen Katherine who they'd loved for so long. The ones that got past the guards she clasped hands with, thanking them for their thoughts and prayers. Others, she smiled gratefully at, nodding her head in acknowledgement of their words. Even if Henry set her aside as his wife and queen, maybe she would survive this ordeal.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What did you just say?!" Henry growled, staring at the page that stood before him, eyes going darker with rage.  
The young man swallowed desperately, hating having been chosen as the one to face the king's wrath. "It seems that the people have risen up in rebellion of Her Majesty's arrest, sire."

"Get out! OUT!" He shouted at last, face growing red in anger as the younger man bowed and practically sprinted from the room. Turning in a fit of rage, he grabbed the nearest thing -a half-full wine jug- and promptly threw it across the room with an incoherent scream. Watching as the ceramic shattered, purplish-red wine going everywhere, did nothing to stop the anger raging through him. How dare they! He was their king, their lord and master and they dared to rise up in defiance of his orders? How could this be happening? Three years ago, they'd stood silent in the streets as the coronation procession passed on the way to Westminster. Now they had the nerve to stand up for a woman they'd called a harlot!

Head pounding, he flung himself into a chair, fuming. This could not be happening, not now! He'd kept Jane a secret in order to both protect her virtue and to avoid all of this mess. Jane was a good and virtuous woman and the people should be rejoicing at the thought of having a queen who had such gracious qualities. With a frustrated sigh, Henry scrubbed a hand down his face, wincing at the roughness on his cheeks and chin. Maybe he should call one of his grooms to shave him? he thought before letting out a bark of unamused laughter. Here he was, worried about his beard, when his people were rebelling against him!

Jane, he had to see Jane. She would make him forget all about this mess, he decided, rising to his feet. Straightening his tunic, he ran a hand through his hair before stalking out of the king's chambers.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Servants and courtiers alike moved out of his way, most either bowing or curtsying as he passed. With a single-minded determination, he barely acknowledged them, nodding his head only slightly as he made his way to the apartments he'd gifted Jane with upon her removal as lady-in-waiting. The closer he got to her chambers, the more light-hearted he began to feel. Just the prospect of seeing his beloved was beginning to calm him down. He reached the door, raising a hand to knock, before stopping at the sound of voices coming from within.

Feminine laughter, that was obviously Jane. Then a man's voice, Henry realized with a start. Not that of one of her brothers, or even her father. A brief silence, followed by the sound of a breathless feminine moan. His heart seemed to stop for a split second in his chest, even as the sound of flesh on flesh reached his own breathing echoed harshly in his ears even as he stood like a statue outside of Jane's apartments. It couldn't be! His Jane was a good woman, a virtuous one, or so he had believed.

Unable to bear it for another second, Henry whirled away, stalking back to his chambers with a frown. "Bring me Suffolk," he ordered a passing servant boy. The boy nodded, and with a hasty bow, raced off to find the duke. What seemed like a small eternity later, he reached his apartments. Another liveried servant brought wine, before disappearing at Henry's impatient wave.

"Your Majesty, the Duke of Suffolk."

"Majesty," Charles Brandon greeted with a bow, "you sent for me?"

"Did you know, Charles?" Henry's voice was whisper soft, pain clearly echoing in his tone.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, your Majesty," Brandon answered, puzzled. Was this about Anne? He wondered, watching Henry carefully.

"I heard her and another man! Can you believe it?" The king threw up his hands in frustration, moving over to the jug of wine and pouring himself a goblet.

"The Queen?"

Henry's bitterly amused laughter was a surprise, as was his answer. "No, not Anne. Jane."


	3. Chapter Three

For long moments, Brandon stared in utter surprise at his friend. He couldn't have heard the king right, but clearly Henry was serious. "Jane?" he finally croaked out weakly, still not wanting to believe it. "Mistress Seymour, you mean?"

"OF COURSE THAT'S WHO I MEAN! WAS THERE ANOTHER JANE I WAS PAYING COURT TO AND MAKING A FOOL OF MYSELF FOR?!" Henry screamed, throwing his empty goblet in Charles' general direction. "What if...," he whispered, a sudden thought hitting him suddenly and bringing him to his knees as though the weight of his thoughts suddenly forced him to the ground. Anne was in good health and in the midst of her childbearing years, so why was it that she'd had two miscarriages in the past couple years? Could something - someone, perhaps? - be causing this to happen?

Ducking, Brandon narrowly dodged the shards of glass, long since used to his king's volatile temper. He'd never liked Anne, especially when Henry had forced everyone to sign the Act of Succession and good men like Thomas More had lost their lives to assure her daughter's place in the line of succession. He'd even gone so far as to encourage Henry's relationship with Jane, figuring that he'd simply set Anne aside as he had Katherine. He'd never once considered that Henry would go so far as to have her executed! Lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't hear the king's whispered words."Henry?"

"God, Charles! What if... someone perhaps poisoned Anne and caused her to lose our boy?" He asked, the very thought sending shivers down his spine. If Jane could give herself to another man whilst pretending virtue and modesty for him, who was to say that it wouldn't occur to her or even her family to get rid of the obstacle standing between her and the throne?

The thought had occurred, if only briefly, to Charles but he'd chalked it up to an overactive imagination on his part. Now though... now he wasn't so sure anymore. It made sense in a way. After all, what better way to get to the throne than to eliminate the competition? The rivalry between the Seymour's and Boleyn's was no secret at court, especially when it became common knowledge that Henry was beginning to tire of Anne. Sir John didn't seem the type to do such a thing, but if he'd been wrong about Jane, maybe he could be wrong about that too. "It's probable, at the least," he finally agreed slowly, watching the king closely. "What do you want to do, Majesty?"

Henry's eyes had been wet with tears, but now they had dried and were slowly turning hard as stone. "I want answers, Charles," he finally stated quietly. "I'm putting you in charge of the investigation. You are to question anyone and everyone you see fit."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Brandon replied immediately before hesitating. He knew very well that his next questions could be met with worse than a thrown wine goblet. "What are you going to do about Mistress Seymour? Or the Queen?"

"Anne will stay in the Tower for the time being. If someone has been poisoning her, than she is likely safer there than in my own court," the king finally replied, having been silent for several moments as he pondered his friend's questions. "As for Jane... if they think they can play me the fool, I will play along with their charade for now, until the time is right." Noticing Brandon looked like he had more to say, Henry frowned at the duke. "What is it?"

"I can't help but wonder perhaps, if her Majesty may very well be innocent of the crimes for which she's been accused," Charles told him, tensing as though he was preparing to run if things turned bad. He'd never liked Anne, and knew all to well that Catherine would likely strangle him for speaking in the other woman's defense, but he'd never once expected his oldest friend to try and have his wife executed simply to remarry. When the king remained silent, he found the courage to continue his thoughts. "While it's true that Brereton confessed, perhaps he simply did so in order to avoid Master Kingston's interrogation methods. There is rumor about court that perhaps Master Cromwell simply told you what you wished to hear."

They wouldn't dare! was Henry's first thought before the truth of his friend's words sunk in. Was it possible, he wondered in silent horror, that they would tell him what it was apparent, or so they assumed, that the king wished to hear? After the loss of their son, Henry had begun considering taking another wife in the form of Jane Seymour in order to produce an heir. Days later, Cromwell had presented him with what he'd taken as facts that Anne had to do with over a hundred men. The only way to be sure, Henry realized, was to go to the Tower and confront the men accused of dallying with Anne himself. He supposed he should probably talk to Anne as well, but he didn't know if he could before making up his mind about what had really occurred. "Begin your investigation into Lady Jane, however you see fit. Confine her and her family to their chambers if you must. I will get to the bottom of this matter, even if I have to do it myself."

"Majesty," Brandon agreed, bowing low before turning on his heel at Henry's wave of dismissal. He'd failed to help one queen and he'd be damned if he failed to help another.

This had to stop, Jane told herself repeatedly as she hurriedly straightened her clothes and tried to fix her hair. Anne Boleyn and the rest of her wretched family were finally falling from power and she, plain Jane Seymour, was to be the next Queen of England! Edward had succeeded in his plan, whatever it was for he had not told her, and now her family would be the one to enjoy the king's favor. Humming to herself, she dropped a kiss on her sleeping lover's brow. This would the last time they met, she'd told him before they'd lost themselves in the throes of passion once again.

She only hoped that he would have the good sense to remain silent about their liaison once she was married to Henry. With a practiced ease, she slipped out of his chambers. Earlier they'd met in hers, where she'd intended to end it originally. Anyone could have seen him coming in there and reported back to the king, which was why she'd chosen to come to him to end it. Her ladies would keep her secrets, of that she was almost positive. Her lover had called her naive but she'd always believed the best of everyone and her ladies were sworn to her service after all. Why wouldn't they keep her secrets?

Her body still tingled in the most delicious way as she hurried along as quick as she dared. It wouldn't do for Henry to try and call on her and she not be in her chambers. Worse still, if her father or one of her brother's were to stop in to discuss the king's plans for her future. She'd find a way to send one of her ladies maids to a midwife later for the tea that would prevent her from becoming pregnant. It wouldn't do for the future queen to have a bastard in her belly after all! As she approached her chambers, a sudden dread washed over her at the sight of guards dressed in the king's livery standing outside her doors. Charles Brandon, 1st Duke of Suffolk, stood with them, looking utterly grave as though someone had just died. "Mistress Seymour, you are hereby ordered to remain in your chambers until further notice, at the express command of His Majesty."

Any protest died in her throat as her gaze moved from Suffolk to the guards. Clearly, something had happened but what she couldn't even begin to fathom. "If- if that is what his Majesty commands, I am but his humble servant," she finally managed to get out, curtsying low. Could Henry have found out about her and her lover? No, she thought even as the guards moved to allow her access to her rooms. She wouldn't be confined to chambers if that was the case, but would be instead be forever banned from court and all her prospects would be in tatters. No man would ever want to marry a woman that the king had discarded for being a wanton. The sound of her chamber door closing behind her sounded to her almost like that of a jail cell shutting behind her. What was happening?

The king must know what I've done, was Edward Seymour's first thought as the king's guards informed him coldly that he and his family were all being confined to their chambers. He'd been so careful to not be discovered, paying of one of the servants who was responsible for bringing Anne her dinner. He'd told the girl that it was just a simply spice that the Queen - and God, how he'd hated referring to her as 'Queen' - had professed a liking for. The girl had hesitated briefly before agreeing, recognizing that Edward was not going to let the girl continue without the proffered 'seasoning.' When the guards hadn't arrested him and promptly taken him to the Tower, he knew it had to be something else. Had Jane done something? If his sister had displeased the king and messed up their chances, he'd strangle the girl himself.

He started upon seeing his father and brother sitting before the lit fire in his presence chamber. "What did you do, Edward?" his father questioned, looking towards his son in dawning horror. "What did you do?"

Anne sat numb within her prison, her bible open in her hands. She'd tried distracting herself by reading from it but to no avail as her thoughts were in a constant whirl. Her own brother? she couldn't help but wonder, remembering earlier how she'd seen George amongst the prisoner's being escorted into the Tower. How in the world could they even being to THINK that she'd had relations with him? Smeaton she could almost see, as he was a comely enough young man, she supposed and she had been the one to introduce him to the king. Brereton she'd only seen a couple times, as he was groom of Henry's privy chamber. Sir Norris? The idea was almost laughable. He'd come to HER asking permission to court Madge, for Christ's sake! George and Sir Henry would be spared the torture chamber due to their status but poor Mark... he would not be so lucky. Her heart broke at the thought of the young musician being tortured for her, to try and get him to confess adultery with her. He'd always been so kind and full of joie de vivre, as though the world were nothing more than a passing amusement arranged for him.

Would their deaths and hers end this madness? Unbidden, one of her hands rose to her neck and an almost hysterical laugh escaped before she ruthlessly pushed it back down. The executioner who would take her head would undoubtedly be very good and after all, she only had a little neck. This was just Henry's way of punishing her, she couldn't help but hope. Hope was such a fragile thing and now with the arrest of the four men she'd been accused of having relations with, her hope for survival was slowly dissolving. Perhaps now, all she could hope for was a quick and painless death and that her daughter would know the truth of her innocence.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes - I LIVE! I had a lot going on these past two years, including having a child, so I do apologize for the long, long wait for an update from me. It's been so long, I actually had to go back and reread what I'd already written to remember where I was going with this. I hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for all the feedback. In the show, the doctor makes a remark about Anne's baby being deformed and having abnormalities. I've decided to change that, so it's obvious that the pregnancy would have been successful minus Edward's interference. Any quotes taken from the show are obviously not mine.
> 
> I'd also like to point out, I'm American and have no idea if the cell where Anne was held within the Tower had a window. If not, just go with it for the sake of the story ;)

Jane frantically paced her chambers, throwing panicked looks towards the door. A guard had been posted just outside, she could hear him clear his throat periodically. Her heart hammered within her breast, and she'd bitten her nails down to the quick. What is going on? she wondered, not for the first time. She'd tried her best to get the guard to say something, anything, even going so far as to beg him to send for the king. The man had flat out ignored her which only caused her to panic increase. Surely, this was simply a precaution. Anne's arrest had reached her ears before her confinement to chambers. Maybe this was all just for her benefit. Maybe, she fervently hoped, this was just a way for Henry to ensure that nothing happened to her whilst the court was in upheaval. Yes, that was it. That had to be it. Please, God, let that be it, she prayed, casting her eyes skyward. Please!

God, if her dalliance had been discovered, she was ruined. The only way she could keep any semblance of honor was if she claimed her lover had raped her. The thought was repulsive. He'd never even raised his voice to her, let alone forced her. She'd happily consented to everything and he'd been on the verge of going to her father when the king's eyes had fell on her. What was she supposed to do?! She couldn't let anything happen to him, she loved him too much.

Meanwhile, in a different chamber, her father and brothers were locked in a staring match. "What did you do?" Their father's words hung in the air between them. Thomas's gaze flitted from his father to his brother and back again. What was their father talking about? Had Edward done something to the queen? Judging by the look on his brother's face, he knew the truth of his actions without being told. "You... what were you thinking?" Thomas finally asked, his tone hushed but incredulous. They all knew the castle had eyes and ears everywhere and none of them dared to say what Edward had really done aloud.

"I was thinking of our family," his brother bit out, eyes darkening with anger. Something the two of you obviously weren't doing. The words are unspoken but obviously implied, and at this John Seymour finally rises, stepping between his sons.

"You may have killed us all," he begins slowly, disappointment filling his gaze as he glances between them. "Along with that babe."

In the Tower, Anne sits in quiet contemplation, her eyes dry for the moment. Thoughts of Elizabeth, her beautiful girl, consume her and for a second she almost breaks down again. If Henry wants, he can easily have her tried, condemned and executed without hesitation. Would her sweet girl even remember her, should her father choose to have her mother executed? Tears threaten but she blinks them back rapidly. No, she will not cry. She will not give anyone that satisfaction. Prisoner she may be, but first and foremost, she is the Queen of England. She will not cry, she tells herself, swallowing the lump in her throat. Not to mention, and here her thoughts drift to the son she miscarried, one of her hands brushing her stomach. She'd been on her way to find Henry, having felt their son move beneath her hand for the first time. It was so exciting, just like it was when she had been expecting Elizabeth, and she'd thought nothing of going to find Henry for him to share in the joy. Then the utter heartbreak of catching him with her. That wretched Seymour woman and her family. She almost laughs, as she wonders if Katherine ever thought the same about her and her family.

A sudden sound catches her ears and confused, she rises, moving toward the small window in her cell. It's voices, she realizes after a moment, and they seem to be growing louder. Shock floods her as the voices start to become clearer and she can make out what they are saying. God save the Queen! God Bless her majesty, the Queen! The people are rallying around her! The same people who had watched in stony silence at her coronation as Queen were now rallying around her. For the first time since her arrest, hope blossoms in her chest.

"Leave me."

Henry's words are bleak but broker no argument from the well trained servants, who simply bow and hasten away. When the door to his bedchamber finally closes, he stumbles to his bed before dropping to his knees with a quiet sob. His boy, his precious boy, his heir. Gone before he'd even had a chance to draw breath. The court physicians had examined the tiny fetus and their words still echo in his ears, "The child had the appearance of a male, about four months old. There were no signs of deformities or abnormalities. With this, I can only conclude that her Majesty would have had an otherwise healthy child."

Even Anne's words when she'd discovered Jane on his lap,"Oh my God. Oh my God, what is this?! Just when my belly is doing its' business, I find you wenching with Mistress Seymour!" The heartbreak in her voice had been obvious but he'd steeled himself to it after she'd lost his -no, their - boy. She'd lost their boy all because he was paying court to another woman, a woman he'd thought to be virtuous and good, who it turned out was nothing more than a wanton. He'd heard her with another male, the sounds of pleasure unmistakable. Alone in his chamber, for the first time since his son by Katherine had died, he breaks down and weeps.

He doesn't know how much time has passed when there is a hesitant but firm knock on his chamber door. Grinding his palms into his eyes, he stumbles to his feet and over to a small table where a basin and water pitcher sit. Splashing water from his face, he clears his throat before responding. "Enter."

The door opens slowly, and Brandon steps inside. If the other man notices he'd been crying and was still obviously upset, he's wise enough not to comment. "What is it Charles?" he asks, voice husky from crying. When Suffolk says nothing, he turns to his oldest friend. The man is fidgeting and at unease, clearly trying to figure out how to say something without incurring the wrath of his king. "For the love of God, Charles, spit it out!"

"The people have rallied around her Majesty,"the other man finally blurts out, the words sounding rushed. "They are demanding you release her as she is innocent."

For a second, Henry is sure he misheard. He stares at Charles incredulously, unable to believe it. The people were on Anne's side? When did this happen? When he'd finally divorced Katherine and married Anne, they'd been silent throughout the coronation parade. They had glared stonily at their king and new queen, so unlike when he and Katherine had wed and she'd been crowned as the Queen. "Take me to the tower,"he commands, temper rising at the thought of his subjects demanding anything of him. "I will see my wife."


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husband and wife reunite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes - Trying to write with a toddler who wants to bang on your keyboard is a pain lol. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy dears!

The ride to the Queen's House at the Tower seemed to take forever. Henry's leg throbbed in time with the pounding of hooves and he continuously grit his teeth against the pain. Suffolk sent the occasional glance towards him but the man knew better than to ask if Henry needed a rest. The king was clearly determined to get to the bottom of things himself rather than leave matter in the hands of Cromwell. Someone had stolen his heir from him and heads were sure to roll for it.

_Damn that Seymour woman!_ Henry thought viciously, any previous affection he had for her blackening with each step that brought them closer to where Anne was imprisoned. He thought he'd loved her, going so far as to ask her if he could serve her as Lancelot had Guinevere. He'd been so sure she was a good, virtuous woman, everything one could want in a wife and queen. Finding out she was just like the other women he'd paid court to in the past was a heavy blow. Between that betrayal and the loss of his precious son and heir, his mind was in a whirlwind.

None at court had so much to gain or lose as the Seymours. Anne's family was already high in esteem and God knew they would never jeopardize their own positions in his affections. Was it possible...? he wondered, dull horror flooding his senses as the thought occurred to him. Everyone knew his affections towards Anne had become cooler with her failure to produce a male heir. Doctor Lincare had said the pregnancy would have resulted in a male child, one that was perfect in every way. Had someone, perhaps a member of Jane's family even, ensured that Anne miscarried so he'd replace her as Queen?

So lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the crowd that was gathered around the Tower until his horse whinnied and shied at the noise. Blinking rapidly to clear his mind, he reined his horse in as he studied the people. Old and young alike had gathered, chanting Anne's name and were crying out in protest of her arrest. The irony almost made him laugh aloud. These same people, his subjects, were some of the same who'd stood in silence as the procession had passed by when Anne was to be crowned his queen. Now, here they stood, united in the belief that she was innocent of the charges he'd levied against her. "The king!" he heard someone cry as they noticed his approach. "It's the king!"

"Queen Anne is innocent, your Majesty!" "Her Majesty would never do such a thing!" The cries were different, but all had the same message. They believed Anne to be innocent. He shared a look with Charles as the crowd parted before them like the Red Sea. His duke looked back at him with raised eyebrows, almost as if to say, _I told you so. Now what are you going to do about it?_

* * *

Within the Queen's house, Anne had tuned out the people chanting her name and declaring her innocence. Her attention was focused on the sprawling green where before she knew it, the gallows would be constructed and she would undoubtedly face the headsman. When the door to her chamber opened, she didn't turn away from her post. "Thank you, but I'm not hungry," she spoke aloud, assuming it was one of the servants bringing her food. They'd been ordered not to talk to her and she'd stopped pressing them for information shortly after her imprisonment. When the door didn't open and shut again, she turned with a rebuke on her lips only to have any words she might have spoken die on her tongue as she came face to face with her husband.

Her already pale skin seemed to pale further as she stared at him, he noted as he took in her appearance. She was dressed in a simple but rich gown, nothing like the gowns she'd worn at court as his acknowledged Queen. Anne fought the urge to fidget like a child as his gaze looked her up and down. _What was he doing here?_ she wondered, resisting the urge to question his presence.

"I need to ask you something, and you will answer with the truth,"he finally spoke, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had stretched for what seemed like an eternity between them.

"I have always endeavored to be honest with you, your Majesty," she agreed diplomatically, her spine straightening and her head lifting. "If it is about these allegations of my infidelity-"

"It's about our son."

_Son?_ she thinks for a brief moment before realization dawns and steals her breath. The child that had been stolen from her womb... it was to have been a boy? The son she had promised him, her savior. "Yes?" she manages after a brief moment, swallowing the lump that had risen in her throat. She would not cry in front of him, dammit! Her tears had never worked on him before, or she wouldn't be here in the tower awaiting the headsman.

"When you found Mistress Seymour and I," he began, only to have her cut him off this time.

"I had felt him move beneath my hand," she tells him and it's like he's taken a lance to the gut. The breath whooshes out of him and he stares at her, speechless. "I had recalled," and here she chokes up a little at the memory, "before Elizabeth was born, when she would move, how you liked to feel her. I had thought..." she trails off, blinking rapidly to try and offset the sudden tears clouding her vision as she tears her gaze away.

The memory had always been one of her favorites. They'd been in bed together, discussing possible names for what they had hoped would be their son when she'd felt the child move. She'd been feeling little flutters for a few weeks, which the midwives assured her was normal. She had gasped in excitement, sitting up and putting a hand to her belly in time to feel another movement. Henry had at first panicked before she quickly assured him it was nothing, she'd simply felt the baby move. He'd reached to touch her before pulling his hand back hesitantly. "May I?" he'd asked and she'd nodded, grabbing his hand and placing it on her swelling stomach. Disappointment shone on his handsome face at first before a strong kick hit his hand and he'd gasped in wonder and delight. They'd been so happy, she mused. How happy would they and all of England have been had her precious boy not left her womb?

_Lincare had been right._ The doctor had told him that the boy would have been a healthy male child and with Anne being in good health, there was no natural reason for her to have miscarried. "Lincare gave you a calming draft," he confirmed, to which she nodded before he continued, "was there anything else you were given? Anything at all?"

"Supper, of course," she said, confusion written on her face. "Why..?" and then it hit her and she gasped in horror. "You can't possibly think-"

"I do," he confirmed, striding across the room and pulling her into his embrace. "Someone did this to our boy," he murmured into her dark hair as she began to sob wildly into his chest. After what felt like hours, they separated, Anne moving to go wash her face. Henry watched her for a moment before blurting, "You should come back to Whitehall with me. I'll leave orders for Master Kingston-"

"No," Anne replied, cutting him off and leaving him dumbfounded. "I must stay here. You should go back and find out who did this before you welcome me back at court. Don't you see?" she asked, moving back into his space and taking her hands in his. "We need to make whoever did this think they have won. I will remain here while you discover who did this to us."

Clearly displeased by the notion of leaving her in the Tower,Henry scowled a moment. Her plan made sense but that didn't mean he had to like it. "I will have you moved by night to one of my houses in London. Everyone will think you are still here and I can visit you without anyone knowing. "

"As you will," Anne consents with a nod. "What about my brother? And the other men?"

"They will be released in a few days time," he promises, squeezing her hands in his. "I must go. I will send someone to escort you to London."

With that, Henry bent and kissed her soundly before releasing her hands and making his exit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm alive. Yes, I'm still writing. I was without a computer for a good while but now I'm back in action. Updates might be slow, but I will get to the end of my stories. I had my second child in January and my oldest has been diagnosed with Autism so things are a little hectic around here. Read, review, enjoy.

Much to their mutal dismay, Suffolk was the one to escort her to one of Henry's London residences by cover of darkness. "This is where you will stay until his Majesty is satisfied it is safe for you to return to court," he said stiffly, gesturing to the small but well taken care of house. "If there is aught you might need-"

  
"How did you come to know about this place?" she cut him off, turning to face him, the first words she'd spoken since they'd left the Tower. He at least had the grace to look vaguely uncomfortable and even without his answer, Anne knew. "Forget it," she ground out, resisting the urge to slap him. So he was the one facilitating Henry's affairs, she knew it! "You were saying?"

Clearing his throat, Charles shifted slightly before continuning,"As I was saying, Your Majesty, if there is aught you need, simply tell your steward and he will see that it is taken care of. I will take my leave now, with your permission." 

"Granted," Anne agreed, more than ready to see the back of him. He bowed over her extended hand and swiftly turned on his heel and left. The sound of a throat clearing caught her attention, which caused her to turn her gaze on the smartly dressed gentleman that had been appointed as steward. 

The man bowed, lowering his gaze respectfully. "Your Majesty, you must be exhausted from your ordeal. Please, follow me and I will show you to your rooms. I will have a maid up to assist you shortly."

**LOTK LOTK LOTK LOTK LOTK LOTK**

Cromwell was not a stupid man. Well, at least he used to think that of himself. The king had the entire Seymour family locked in their quarters and a voice inside whispered how it was all his fault. He'd never meant to seduce the girl, it had just sort of... happened. Henry hadn't yet laid eyes on Mistress Seymour when they'd met and began their dalliance. When his attention had turned on Jane, Cromwell had tried to walk away. He did, truly he did, he told himself as he quickened his pace. She'd agreed, the prospect of being Queen obviously being much more appealing than being the wife of a mere chancellor.   
And yet somehow, they'd fallen into bed together again. He swore he could almost still feel her pert breasts pressed against him as he moved within her. Now he was being summoned before the king and wondered briefly if he would even survive this meeting. Henry was a jealous man, afterall, and would not stand to think that the woman he would have as his queen after Anne was sullied goods. How on earth was he going to get himself out of this alive?

Heart pounding in his chest, the groom outside Henry's presence chamber announced him and entry was swiftly granted. Henry sat in a heavily cushioned chair, his bad leg propped up on a small footstool beneath a great mahogany desk. "Master Cromwell, good, just the man I wanted to see."

Schooling his features carefully, Thomas bowed low with a murmured, "Your Majesty. How may I serve?"

With a slight grimace as his leg gave a painful throb, Henry spoke. "I have recently come upon some disturbing information, Master Cromwell. Not only does it seem that my dear Jane is not who I thought she was, but it also seems likely that perhaps someone poisoned the Queen in order to cause her to miscarry. I want you to find out who is responsible for the death of my son."  
Many years at court had taught Cromwell all too well how to hide his feelings and he feverently thanked God for that. So Jane hadn't spilled their secret! He felt nearly giddy with relief. Then the reality of what the king had just said began to sink in. "Yes, your Majesty, of course. I will see to it at once. May I, ah, ask your Majesty, what it is that Mistress Seymour has done to earn your disfavor?" He queried, genuinely curious. 

Henry laughed bitterly in both disgust and pain. "It seems she has a lover," he ground out as his leg gave another painful throb, "I went to call on her in her chambers, to tell her of Anne's arrest and heard them in flagrante delicto." Glaring at his leg, remembering how he'd worn her favors the day he'd been felled from his horse during the joust, he failed to see Cromwell pale.

**LOTK LOTK LOTK LOTK LOTK LOTK**

Sir John Seymour ran a hand down his face in quiet contemplation. They had been so close, so close! As soon as Queen Anne had been arrested, he'd known it was only a matter of time before the king came to him for Jane's hand. Henry had obviously been smitted over her, only seeing her when she had a proper chaperone in the form of Sir John himself or his sons. He'd even worn Janie's favors that now fateful day that had been the turning point in his pursuit of Jane. Now, it seemed, it was all for naught.   
Darkness had fell sometime ago and he stared into the flames of the fireplace, wondering idly if that was to be his fate in the afterlife. He'd been the one to plant the seed for Edward's vile act, afterall. They'd all known that if the babe the Queen carried was a boy that her position would be forever secure, provided the child was healthy and thrived. It was clear that the king already suspected them. Why keep them to their chambers otherwise? Word had reached him that Jane was also confined to her quarters as well. What else could it possibly be? His sweet Jane was a virtuous girl, unlike some of the other well-bred ladies of court. There was no other reason for the confinement of the entire family. Was there?


End file.
